Hearts Luv
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: 2nd 07-Ghost oneshot fic. Hakuren's view and feelings towards someone close to him. Beta'ed by MysteryPT, enjoy.


Hearts Luv

_Disclaimer: _I don't own 07-Ghost or its characters, just this fan fiction.

Since the blond became close friends with the brown haired boy, he always wandered about his sexuality. His own sexuality questioned his feelings for the brown haired boy.

In the room shared with Teito, he awaits for his return as he looks through some papers. In serving under Bishop Castor he wanders about the papers in hand. He sighs, throwing the papers to the side, still wandering about Teito and when the brunette will be coming back to the room.

"Damn it. I definitely need to get out of this room." He leaves the thrown paper on top of his desk leaving his room, closing the door from behind gently.

_-Library-_

Bishop Castor is deep into his work not knowing his intern coming inside the library a few minutes after him.

"Hakuren, what's the matter?"

"Have you seen Teito?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Teito must be with Frau somewhere in the courtyard." He answers looking up curiously at the blond.

"Thanks Bishop Castor."

He bows, then takes a quick leave out of the library into the direction of the courtyard. He wanted so bad to ask Teito's opinion about two guys being together, and how it would feel if it occurred to either of the two friends.

-Courtyard-

"Teito, you still need more training to do." Frau announces annoyed by the brunette's attitude.

"Can we do it later? I just want to relax here, looking up at the sky and think about Mikage."

"You know he's long gone."

"Watch your mouth and what you say about my best friend!" He clenches his fist wanting so bad to hit the perverted bishop.

Hakuren reaches the place in time before Teito makes any kind of violent contact towards Frau. The blond coughs getting the attention of both males.

"Bishop Frau, is it alright if I take Teito out of your hands?"

"Don't take too long with him. He needs to continue his damn training!" he spat at the small brown haired boy.

In response Teito stuck his tongue out annoyingly at Frau who left them. Hakuren sees how pink his friend's tongue was, visualizing what he would love to do with it.

Teito looks back at Hakuren confused, "so what is it that you need?"

Hakuren was still in a dazed trance as Teito snapped his fingers a few times, getting his attention. He sighed scooting closer to the long haired blond. "What's going on with you?" he shook his shoulders.

The long blond haired male shook his head stopping his thoughts, blinking a few times at Teito. His face was a burning red as Teito laughed a bit.

"Your face is red."

"Oh shut up, I didn't come here to talk about my face!"

"Alright is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Okay, it's serious now. I want your opinion about something."

"Okay, go on ahead…"

"I want to know what do you think of two guys being together, honestly."

"Well.. Isn't that against church rules?"

"Yes, that's true, but sometimes neither gender can't control how they feel for the same sex."

"You're right about that..and I guess it doesn't matter as long as both guys or girls feel the same way, and love each other no matter what obstacles come between them." He answered looking up at the sky.

"I couldn't agree more with your response, Teito."

"Why the sudden thought of asking me this question?"

"It's because I have feelings for another man." He answers truthfully.

Teito was shocked and smiling wanting to know who, and to tease his friend about his unexpected crush on another man.

"Who is it?" He smiles taken hold of the blonde's face.

"I'm not really ready to tell anyone about whom I've fallen for…"

"Does the guy know?"

"No he's too oblivious about my feelings towards him….!" He swats Teito's hand away from his face, upset.

"You should let him know soon unless someone else either guy or girl has an eye on him."

"I know someone else who does have an eye on him…but it's too much for me to handle at this time."

"I guess all I have to say to my friend is good luck." Teito sympathized with the blond.

"Is there anyone you like either male or female…?"

"…yes I like someone and have always been crushing and in love with him for years…"

"Is it Mikage….?"

"Yes, it's him. Even though he's gone for so long…I'm still in love with him." Teito answers, sadly looking up at the sky.

"Were you ever going to tell him how you feel…?"

"Yes, there was a time but it was too late…because he was gone right before my eyes!" the brunette stood up excusing himself. "I should go ahead and look for Frau and continue my training. I'll see you in the room later tonight, Hakuren.

Hakuren watches the love of his life walk away. He clutches his fists together onto his own uniform looking up at the sky angrily. "Look what you've done to the man I love Mikage!" Hot tears coming down his face, "It's always been you, why couldn't it be me? It will never be me!" he spat crying his violet eyes out.

The end.

Beta'ed by MysteryPT.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
